The Divine Infection
by Makkenna Witwicky
Summary: Bee/OC - Smut - Takes place during Keep Holding On - My breaths came out in heavy gasps but I somehow managed to reply. " I love you too."


**here's the smut I planned. It takes place directly after chapter 26 of Keep Holding On. **

**disclaimer: I own Makkenna, but my amazing friend, Violet, owns the written work. Without her, this dirty piece of work wouldn't be here. **

**Also, the title is based off of a song by Motionless In White. I was listening to it when I was trying to think of a title.**

**Makkenna's POV**

My cheeks flush as Bee brushes a stray lock behind my ear, his eyes were warm with affection and he leans in almost hesitantly and presses our lips together, I feel his hands snake around my waist in a comforting grip as he deepens the kiss. My eyes close, and I run my fingers through strands of his blonde hair, reveling in its softness.

So this is it, we were actually going all the way. Yet Bee doesn't seem nervous at all, but me? My spark was racing faster than usual, and the palm of my hand was wet with sweat. What if I do something wrong?

Bee pulls apart, his lips were bruised and red- making it incredibly hard to concentrate at the worried look he wore. "Do you not want to continue, I understand if-"

"No no," I quickly interrupt, and glance down when his lip twinges in amusement. "I'm just..nervous. I've never done this before, what if I mess it up?"

He stares for what seems like forever before he chuckles softly. "I don't think there's any possible way for you to mess things up, Makkenna. I'm nervous too, but I also love you enough to know that this will be the best time of my existence and a little slip up won't ruin it." He strokes the side of my cheek and gazes so lovingly in my eyes that I feel stupid for having doubts.

This is Bee, the one I'm the most comfortable with, we've been through hell and back together so I should just get over myself and do this. I swallow the lump in my throat and smile softly, "You're right, I was being stupid."

He then shakes his head, and inches close enough for our noses to brush, "I love you, okay? Don't be nervous."

I could only nod, then we're kissing again; more feverous than before and I welcomed his warm fingertips that trailed along the insides of my shirt and lips that made kisses down my neck until nibbling on that spot hard enough to make me gasp, but too gentle for discomfort.

My hands once again find themselves locked around his gorgeous head of hair and responds with a sharp bite against my collarbone, I feel his tongue scrape against my bottom lip and I part mine and allow it to slither around the crevices around my mouth.

When I think about how most people describe kissing this way, it doesn't comes to mind that it would be this amazing, or that someone was actually capable of tasting sweet.

I slide my hands down his stomach, marveling his sculpted muscles and soft skin, the next thing you know I'm lying flat against the bed with his smirking figure hovering over me. His fingers fumble with the button of my jeans, and for what seems like a millisecond his hands were making it's way inside my underwear.

I barely had time to process the coils of pleasure that erupted as soon as he began to rub the place that seemed to be the center of my being. I gasp, and shift my hips to meet his glorious fingers.

Our mouths reconnect, and I forcefully push past his lips and twirl around the muscle, making him do the same as we fought for dominance.

I didn't win, and he used my disorientation to his advantage and added a finger in, I thought I saw stars our mouths reconnect again and he forms a steady rhythm with his fingers. It was becoming harder and harder to keep my moans at bay, he used his other hand to remove my shirt and bra discarding it across the room.

My hands flew up reflexively to core my chest, but the expression his eyes held were intense enough for my insecurity to rise, and guilt bubble in my stomach. He removed his fingers, and I squirm at the loss.  
"What did I tell you about that?" He murmured, "You're beautiful, there is absolutely nothing to hide." He added a reassuring smile, and I clench my eyes and once again will myself to ignore the unease.

It's just Bee, just Bee.

I place my hands on his shoulders and shoved him against the mattress, straddling his waist. He appeared taken back at the new show of dominance, but certainly didn't complain. I returned the nips and bites he gave me, apologizing with kisses immediately after. His heavy breathing and gasps provided me the courage to discard his shirt.

He was perfection, far better than I deserved and completely out if my league. As I trailed fingers down his defined muscles, they tensed at the touch. Scars covered areas of tan skin, I assume it be from the battles he encountered-some healed recently, others obviously there for years.

I kissed the markings and made my way up to his collarbone, and then his neck and jawline before finally reaching his lips.

We heatedly explored the others mouths, until I decided to return his favor. I break the kiss with a satisfying pop, and look down at the ever growing bulge in his pants. I giggle and place my hand against it, looking at him questionably. He nodded slowly, lust in his eyes and I  
unbuttoned them at a painfully dull pace, taking extra time with the zipper.

"Makkenna.." He breathed, impatiently fidgeting and making me grin. I decided to stop torturing him and pull down his pants, allowing him to kick them at some other part of the room.

The tent was extremely evident now and I slip my hand inside of his boxers gripping his cock and feeling surprised at the size. He gasps, and I slide them down, immediately wrapping my hand around him again and pump his length. His gasping becomes groans when I quicken the pace and I feel a surge of confidence. I wrap my lips around his tip and begin sucking, enjoying the fact that his eyes widen in surprise and his hands practically shove my head closer- I stifle laughter then take in more of him before pulling completely away and gazing in his eyes teasingly.

"Don't do that," he moans.

"Do what?" I question innocently, allowing the warmth of my breath to tickle the side of his cock, he twitches.

"That." I smirk and wrap my hand around him again.

"Fine, I won't." I began my strokes again, changing the speed ever so often. He was becoming harder, if that were possible, and just when I'm about to give him another lick he pulls away.

I was confused when he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me against him, connecting our lips together and beginning to grind against me- creating a pleasantly new sensation. His lips move to my ear, "I was close, and I don't want it to be over too fast." His hands slide down my sides until one reaches the inside of my thighs and begans toying with my center. "I want to feel you, Makkenna. Now. Is that okay?"

I could only nod, and he reconnects our mouths and I find myself laying again, he positions himself at my entrance and looks for confirmation in eyes. I find myself smiling, and then he enters me.

I didn't expect the pain, well. I did, but not to this degree. I must've shown it on my features because he pauses. "Keep going," I whisper. It wouldn't last that long and it didn't.

After a few more thrusts the discomfort faded and turned into complete pleasure, I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist, encouraging him to pick up the pace and send shock waves of euphoria throughout my body.

This was better than I thought, and because it's with Bee, I don't think things could get any better. His lips move to my breast and he licks my nipple while squeezing the other between my fingers.

Moans were pouring from my lips along with Primus knows what else and I realize that our bodies were moving in sync; it didn't only feel like instinct. It was like we were connected and every move we made somehow reflected the other.

His pace became unnaturally fast and movements jerky, the heat at the pit of my stomach expanded while Bee groaned out "I'm coming." At the undeniable ecstasy growing inside me, I knew that I was too.  
With a final thrust, he released in me and I followed immediately after- the bundles pleasurable tension finally fading.

Bee collapsed against my body and kissed the nape of my neck. "I love you, Makkenna."

My breaths came out in heavy gasps but I somehow managed to reply. " I love you too."

**review? I wanna give her some of you guya' feedback. She was sort of worried about this. **


End file.
